The Hunger FAYZ
by GONE with the FAYZ
Summary: The 4th quarter Quell Has Started! The FAYZ kids are chosen who will win
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger FAYZ

NOTICE Little Pete is now Astrid's Twin Brother and doesn't have autism

Chapter 1:The Reading of Card and Reaping

_Capital_

President Snow slowly makes his way to the balcony at his mansions top floor below him is camera crews recording all of it.

"People of Panam, This is my greatest pleasure to read the card for the 100th Hunger Game! But before i do that i have a sad announcement to make...this will be my last games i will get to see as your president as no one is immortal and my time has come." The crowd was silent and out of nowhere all the people of the Capital slowly performed the 3 finger salute for president snow(meanwhile District 12 was giving him the 1 finger salute) " Now that i have made my announcement lets move on with what today was all about, BRING FORTH THE CARDS!" a loud cheer rose up from the crowd below as a man dressed in a very bright green suit stepped forwards with a wooden box filled with cards number from (at the time) 100 to 1000. Snow picked up the card labelled 100 and read,

"_As a reminder of all of the Capital civilians that had their lives taken from them, this Quarter Quell their will be no volunteers." _

_District 1_

The Reaping was three days after the Reading of the card for the 4th quarter Quell.

"Hello lady's and gentlemen now lets begin with..um.. lets go with the boys first this time" the escort said in to the microphone on the stage in front of the Justice Building.

"Drake Merwin!"

The crowd went silent as a dark haired boy made his way up to the stage and when he got on stage the escort reached for the female Tribute

"Gaia Ladris!" A portion of the crowd cheered because she was known to be the most likely to survive because she had the highest ranking in the illegal training for the games she got up to the stage with a huge smile on her face while Drake just glared at her.

_District 2_

The crowd was deathly silent after their Tributes were chosen because they were both children of previous victors. These Tributes were Caine Soren and Diana Ladris. The crowd always had a volunteer ready in case something like this had happened but since there was no volunteers they had to just sit there and suffer.

_District 3_

This year the escort had not arrived so Beetee (Victor of his original games plus 75th/3rd Quarter Quell) had taken up the role as the escort. He then reached into the female bowl and pulled out a slip of paper he walked over to the microphone and read out with a shaky voice

" Brianna McBreeze"he then reached into the male bowl and read out, "Jack Techson"

_District 4_

"Lady's and gentlemen this years tributes Quinn Gaither and Lana Arwen Lazar!" Mayor Alexander brown shouted into the microphone

_District 5_

"Toto Truther and Emily John! This years tributes!" The overly excited Escort yelled

_District 5_

"Now lets see who our tributes are I'll just grab both now..Peter Ellison and...Ha isn't this a stroke of bad luck... Astrid Ellison!" The Escort had read from the cards the Mayor looked up and looked like he was going to start crying because his only family left was about to be sent to their death

_District 7_

"Charles Merriman (Orc) and Taylor Hopps Districts 7s tributes!"

_District 8_

"Lets choose (Picks up one card from each ball) John and...um ok then.. Mary Terrafino!"

_District 9_

Duck Zhang and Penny Illusory were chosen by their escort whom happened to be drunk and confused Duck for Penny and Penny for duck.

_District 10_

"Hunter Lefkowitz and Dekka Talent! District 10s Tributes for the 4 Quarter Quell!"

_District 11_

"Lets give it up for Edilio Escobar and Nerezza Phage our tributes!"

_District 12_

The crowd was as always since the 3rd Quell silent and the new escort could feel in the air that the Quell brought back memories that 12 had tried to forgot.

"ok lets get this done and over with. Lady's first!...Bette Luminous...and now for the boys...Sam Temple." She waited for them to get up to the stage before saying

"HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!"


	2. Chapter 2

2: Tribute Parade

_**Stables**_

All of the tributes walked to their chariots. Brianna was spinning around making her dress appear to have ribbons of light on it but it was really the individual lights on it. All the tributes were watching her especially Dekka Hunter was the first out of the district ten Tributes to speak

"wow...if 2 can leave the arena i would runaway with her and-. Are you ok?" Dekka hadn't realized that she had given Hunter a look that said how she really felt about that girl.

"What. No I'm fine I'm just thinking about my family"

"Oh ok"

_**Announcer booth**_

"welcome tributes to the 100th HUNGER GAMES!" Claudius Templesmith half shouted in to the microphone "This year is very special Because its our centennial Anniversary of the annual Hunger Games! We have a odd anomaly all of our tributes are 14 years or younger. Oh and i see the first chariot leaving With District 1's tributes- oh wait that's not district 1 that's... That's district 12 first well what a surprise and this year they are dressed in what appears to be a dress that resembles Katniss's and Petea's Chariot costumes but oh my god the costumes just burst in to flame and have become flames yes folks the cloths them self are made of fire, oh and here come district 11's tributes dressed both as fruit trees..."

"well that's different" Ceaser Flickerman replies

"and district 10 is dressed as cows with Green spots, District 9 is coming out now and are wearing what appears to be cloth flour bags and here come district 8's tributes dressed as spools of thread, district 7 is dressed as...A tree! What a big surprise (Then as if on cue) WAIT OH MY GOD! The leaves burst in to flame! Here come district 6 and their tributes and... wait are they floating? Oh my god the tributes them selves are Hover crafts! District 5 has made a shockingly good entrance because they are sending sparks into the air! District 4 is dress in what appears to be water but is hard to tell because it wont stay still...District 3 is proving that they can get thing done in a flash because that chariot is a blur because it moving so fast all i can see is a stripe of blue light. District 2 is covered in Stone! And now District 1...the one we have all been waiting for... here they come with the most beautiful costumes ever!"

"Well folks there you have it. Happy Hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour


	3. Chapter 3

_**Training**_

After the tribute parade all of the tributes were led to their floor of the training center to rest before the 3 days of training ahead of them.

When all of the tributes arrived to the training room the head instructor started her speech.

"Hello everyone my name is Carrie, and i'm going to be your head instructor. So lets go over the no fighting amongst another you will have plenty of time to do that in the arena and secondly there is absolutely no skipping training other than that stay safe ...until the arena. " all of the tributes went their separate ways. Diana noticed that Gaia looked like her and caine but never said anything. Brianna went over to the speed test and put a record for the slowest tribute. The next day a storm hit the Capital causing the power to fail, when it went dark The district 12 tributes both started to freak out. Dekka tried to do the Parkour course but to the gamemakers it seemed she was best friends with gravity. And jack seemed to have no muscle at on the other hand seemed to be able to everything without fail.

_Final day_

"_District 12 Female" _the voice said through the speaker. Bette stood up and walked into the room. A few minutes later it called "_District 12 Male"_ and so on finally after 2 hours it called the last person and after a mix up it ended with "_district 1 female" _Gaia smiled and stood up and walked into the room and looked around and walked over to the swords and grabbed one and walked to the archery stuff passing the dummies used for sword training and swung the sword and impaling 2 of the dummies. She then walked to the throwing knifes picked one up and carelessly threw it over her shoulder sticking it right it the center of a target. She walked over to where the Trainers cleaned the weapons and grabbed the tank of cleaner and dumped it on the ground but not before she stuck an arrow tip in it she took another arrow and aimed it at the lights and shot it causing a shower of sparks igniting the cleaner on the floor. She took the arrow that was dipped in the cleaner and light the tip on fire and shot it at the gamemakers which were unprotected by the force field because they lost power to it it made all the gamemakers turn and stare at the destruction Gaia caused.

_Scores_

Drake-8

Gaia-12

Caine-11

Diana-10

Jack-5

Brianna-6

Quinn-9

Lana-9

Toto-3

Emily-5

Pete-12

Astrid-7

Orc-10

Taylor-2

John-5

Mary-8

Duck-4

Penny-7

Hunter-7

Dekka-8

Edilio-6

Nezzera-11

Sam-11

Bette-6


	4. Chapter 4

**Interviews**

"Please welcome Caesar Flickerman your host!"

The entire audience burst into applause which after a few minutes died because he hadn't come on stage yet. After a few minutes a man came out on stage.

"I have some sad new...Caesar has had a heart attack and won't be able to join us...But lets introduce our new host Tommy Ross!" A young man ran out on stage in a white tux and he was the most normal looking person in the capital.

"Thank you for having me on such short notice, but lets begin"

_*only showing interviews of certain tributes*_

_**District 12 - Sam Temple**_

T- so how are you liking the capital?

D12 - its big...really big. And the food here is wonderful.

T- what would you say was your favorite food so far?

D12 - the chocolate pudding.

T- ha thats my favorite too...now i'm a bit curious about your outfit.

D12- would you like a better look.

T- by all means.

_(Sam stands up and raises a hand out towards the audience and a ball of green light appears in his hand and the light makes the entire suit turn bright green and light on fire)_

**End of interview**

_**District 5-Astrid Ellison**_

T- So Astrid i've noticed that your fellow tribute is almost identical to you...and may I ask if the whole twin connection thing exists because if it does you must have a plan to use it.

D12- actually no it doesn't exist but I have a faint idea of a plan all I have to do is remember which Flora and fauna to avoid and any tributes until needed.

T- I take it that you're extremely smart.

**End of interview**

_**District 1-Gaia Ladris**_

(Gaia walks out in a shimmering white dress, the top covered in diamonds.)

T- welcome Gaia may I just say that dress is WOW!

D1- I know I said the same thing when I saw it, to be honest it a lot lighter than it looks considering all these are real diamonds.

T- so any hints for what expect from you in the arena.

D12- (_stands up)_ well im going to cause so much bloodshed it will look as if I Shower in Blood

_**Red liquid falls from above hitting Gaia in the top of her head splashing everywhere and dripping down her face and arms, running between all the diamonds and pooling at her feet. Gaia just stands there laughing like a crazy murderous psychopath.**_

End of interview.


	5. arena:day 1

_*AN: so now that i've gotten the tributes to the arena chapters will updated more often (hopefully) Now that we've entered the arena this is how i'll do the sponsoring for tributes. _

_**Follow story=2 points**_

_**Favorite story=4 points**_

_**Review=5 **_

**GIFTS**

**Minor injury medicine- 7 points**

**Major injury medicine-20 points**

**Weapon-3****0 points**

**Food-5 points**

Remaining tributes:

D1- Drake &amp; Gaia

D2- Caine &amp; Diana

D3- Jack &amp; Brianna

D4- Quinn &amp; Lana

D5- Toto &amp; Emily

D6- Pete &amp; Astrid

D7- Orc &amp; Taylor

D8- John &amp; Mary

D9- Duck &amp; Penny

D10- Hunter &amp; Dekka

D11- Edilio &amp; Nerezza

D12- Sam &amp; Bette

As the plates rose the first thing the tributes noticed was the loud roar. when they had reached the arena a large building towered over them Astrid Instantly recognized it was a Nuclear Power plant. a loud clang from inside the plant confused Dekka as she had thought the gong to start the games went off she took one step and was blown sky high. A few seconds later the real gong went off and all the tributes remained on their plates afraid that the sound wasn't the gong.

_**Emily**_

_This is bull _I thought _I going for it. _

As soon as i take a step to head towards the cornucopia the world around me seems to stretch and warp towards me and when it goes back to normal i find myself at the mouth of the cornucopia. I pick up a Trident and turn and run and the world warps again and i'm at a gate and the boy from 4 is running in my direction followed by the boy from 3.

_**Gaia**_

I stood there in shock as the girl from 5 suddenly appeared at the cornucopia. _I have to get there next. _I take off running as i'm about to reach her she vanishes and I trip over a bag. i pick it up and grab a couple other things as the large guy from 7 grabs a bag similar to mine.

_**Astrid**_

As the girl from 1 is picking her sepons i run to the nearest bag and run off. As I'm running i notice how light the bag is.

_**Duck**_

as i run for the cornucopia the boy from 10 is racing towards me. My hands Close around the thing closest and i whip around taking the boys head off. Who would have thought I was a pro with a Sickle.

_**Diania **_

I calmly walk towards the cornucopia as most of the tributes took off and didn't even try for it. i start poking around and grab a pack and fill it with food knives and water. suddenly the boy from 5 tackles and is about to slick me with the Sickle he's holding when i hear Caine yell and suddenly the boy goes flying through the air and hes gone. I sit up and stare at Caine Who is just looking at his hands.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

_**Mary**_

I'm walking through a field when i notice a row of bushes. Upon closer examination i realized that these are Raspberries, I grab a little pouch and start filling it.

"Ouch" I prick my finger on one of the thorns and when the drop of blood hits the ground I notice the ground below me is moving i grab the sword and run from the field. as soon as i'm out of the field i look at the bottom of the boots and i see little chew marks.

_**Astrid**_

I walking down a road while examining the bag i grabbed.

"Of course, it has to be empty" I say

"well that's a shame" a voice said behind me, I spin around and see the girl from 9.

"you know before i kill you i want to try something" she says. As soon as she finishes talking the ground explodes and two vines shoot out and wrap around me. she walks up to me and gets right up in my face.

" there now you can't move"

_These vines are around me but, why can't i feel them?_ I move my one arm back a bit and notice my arm went through the bindings.

"That's what you think" I say before punching her in the face, it took her off guard and that one punch knocked her out. _I should kill her, I can't do it ,it's not me. _ I switch our bags as the look the same and i run off before she wakes up.

_**Duck**_

I make it to a town before i see another tribute. the girl from 11 chases me until i trip and fall into a pool. she jumps in and tries to drown me but for some reason I just keep sinking. the tiles of the pool crack and i fall through and keep going down before i black out.

(Night)

The sky lights up showing both the tributes from 10. Sam is walking with his makeshift spear, Diana carrying a bucket of freshwater from a nearby stream, Toto had survived the blast through the air and eats the fish he gathered, Pete limps through the woods after the boy from 11 refused to kill him. Brianna and Orc formed a small alliance and Brianna ran off after Orc had gone to sleep. Caine and Drake had a little fight and caine and left only to come back a few minutes later. And lana followed John until he had turned away to Urinate and she stole his pack.

Remaining tributes:

D1- Drake &amp; Gaia

D2- Caine &amp; Diana

D3- Jack &amp; Brianna

D4- Quinn &amp; Lana

D5- Toto &amp; Emily

D6- Pete &amp; Astrid

D7- Orc &amp; Taylor

D8- John &amp; Mary

D9- Duck &amp; Penny

D11- Edilio &amp; Nerezza

D12- Sam &amp; Bette

POINTS:

yyvonnee= 4

**Alex= 5**

**Roo12= 5**


End file.
